Waking Up
by Hipparu
Summary: Gavin is waking up and just can't put up with everyones shenanigans. Rated K , Gavin x Michael from RoosterTeeth. Fluffy fluff fluff! This is a oneshot maybe... I dunno. If enough people read this and like it I might consider continuing it. I love you all! Mavin FOREVER! -T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I should be working on the next chapter of my Dan and Phil phanfiction, but I watched AHWU #134 and saw that in the beginning Michael and Gavin left the room together. I'm a big shipper of Mavin and I just fangirled at all the possible fanfictions that could be written. So I made my own. Here is my Gavin x Michael fanfiction: Rated K+, I do not own RoosterTeeth, Achievement Hunter, or Gavin and Michael. Although if I ****_did_**** own Gavin and Michael I would make them have ****_ALL_**** the babies! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Waking Up

Gavin sat staring at the computer screen for lord knows how long. All he knew was that he worked until midnight, woke up at around four, showered, and went to work to edit and make more videos for Rooster Teeth. That's how all of his days went, actually, but along with all that he would also have to put up with constant hatred from the other crew members. Gavin actually had no idea what he had done to make everyone hate him, but for some reason they just _did_.

Eventually Gavin pretty much felt as though his eyes were about to bleed, so he got up from his computer and lazily strutted into the kitchen. He gazed at himself in the stainless chrome door of the fridge, rubbing his scruffy chin as he did so. He probably needed to shave, but he shrugged the thought off and opened the refrigerator door, a burst of chilling air hit him after he did so. Goosebumps tainted his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. It might've been from the cool air from the fridge, but it also could've been Michael, Gavin's coworker, who walked into the room shortly before.

"Yo, tosser, what ya doin'?" Michael teased Gavin, using a horrible British accent whilst doing so.

"Waking up…" Gavin rubbed his temples and groaned, trying to get Michael to notice his headache and go away, even if a headache wasn't there. Truth be told Gavin just didn't wanna put up with any of Michael's chaos that day. Normally he could handle it with a smile, but that day was different, it was like all patience he had for anyone was drained with the shower he had taken.

Michael gave a huge laugh and slapped Gavin on the back. "_Woah_, little miss sunshine! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed and forgot to bring their 'spot of tea' to work." Michael cackled, but slower and slower when he began to notice that Gavin wasn't playing along.

"Seriously, Michael?" He held his hand on his forehead for a moment, and then dragged it down his face, afterwards Gavin held his mouth ajar just a tiny bit, and then exhaled deeply while his icy blue eyes drooped.

"Well it's not like I knew you stuffed a ten foot pole up your-"

"Can you just _please_ leave me alone if you're going to insult me?" They had a little battle with their eyes for a moment, but after a while Michael gave up, turned around, and stomped back to his office.

"Normally I can deal with him," Gavin thought to himself, getting everything ready to make coffee. "I just can't right now, even though he's kinda cute when he's picking on me…" After that one word crossed his mind, Gavin practically felt someone punch his stomach. Did he just use the word cute to describe Michael…? No, there was no way… He isn't _gay_. "But his tattoos are pretty attractive," His mind stopped dead yet again. D-Did he just… No. There was no way. Him just finding out that he was gay, sure, fine, _whatever_. But him having feelings for _Michael_?! No. "I-I'm tired… That's all…" Gavin kept trying to calm his mind down, but whenever he did so images and playbacks of Michael's smile, his mischievous voice, and his sense of humor just flooded his already groggy mind.

And way after it had happened Gavin noticed that he was soaking wet, and the cause was, of course, Michael's foolery. He had managed to find a balloon, fill it with ice cold water, and had dumped it on Gavin while he was spacing out. While Gavin was still processing the event Michael nearly keeled over in laughter.

"Michael," Gavin grumbled. "you make me put up with so much," Gavin bowed his head, but stared up at Michael through enraged eyes. "and I handle it, because I'm a good guy. A good guy who deserves a break once in a while. I need a break from everyone wanting to punch me, everyone calling me an idiot. I have limits, Michael." At this point he had Michael backed up into a corner, waving his finger in front of him. "I normally don't get mad because I can control my emotions pretty well, but _seriously_? There isn't anyone here yet, there aren't any cameras rolling, so why be cruel to me now? There's no one to laugh at the jokes so why pull them?" Gavin had completely forgotten about his coffee and left for the bathroom, and not just leaving his coffee, but also a very confused Michael behind.

His stomach was in knots and yet he didn't feel sick. He tried throwing up but nothing would come out. He didn't feel hungry, or nauseous, he just felt like his stomach was wound up. Suddenly his mind kicked up once more and started piercing his brain with images of Michael. More and more Michael.

Midday was normally Gavin's favorite time of the day, but everything just made him more and more sour. Even the bright, cheery sunlight made Gavin wanna crawl under his desk and die. Human interaction seemed to be the worst for him, though. Geoff had simply asked Gavin If he wanted to fill in for him for that weeks AHWU while he grabbed a bite to eat for everyone at the office, but Gavin had exploded on him, telling him that there was no need to go out and that he could do AHWU by himself. Everyone was a bit on edge with Gavin, and Michael who would usually taunt him throughout the day kept a very safe distance. Well, that is until Jack started filming AHWU.

"This week's episode of AHWU is brought to you by Fable the Journey," Jack stumbled on, almost tripping over his words as he talked a bit too fast.

While Jack was talking, though, Michael had made his way to the computer next to Gavin's and shot Gavin a few glances before finally murmuring, "Follow me in a moment,"

"Are you mad?" Gavin whispered back, standing up from his computer and taking a few steps, but before he could leave he felt a huge weight drop onto his chest. He turned back to see Michael's face written with the expression of disappointment that just made him feel awful, so with a sigh Gavin sat back down. "Just make it quick." With that Michael's face lit up and a smirk grew across it, and for some reason it made Gavin want to smile. There was something about his face that just made Gavin go nuts, but Gavin wasn't too sure if it was a bad kind of nuts.

Finally, while Jack was stuttering on about Fable Michael stood up and stubbed his toe in the process. He threw his head back and laughed, but it was silent. He wanted to be at least a _little_ considerate while Jack filmed. But right as he turned to Gavin his smile reached ear to ear and he laughed a little less quietly. Gavin had seen him trip and began to chuckle, which was the first time he changed his expression and mood all day.

"Be careful where you're going, idiot." Gavin teased while following Michael out of the room.

Michael turned back and stopped just for a moment in front of the open door. "Well I'm your idiot."

Gavin stopped dead in his tracks. Did Michael just say…? No. Gavin must've heard it wrong. So while trying to get the words out of his head Gavin stepped completely out of the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. When the door finally shut he looked up to see Michael all the way at the end of the hallway. How had he gotten so far so soon? Did he run? Gavin shook his head at the other man and strutted down the hall. His smirk reached a full blown grin when he saw Michael practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Here," Michael spoke a bit hurriedly as he practically shoved Gavin into the copy room.

"If the copier is broken I don't know how to-" Michael had cut Gavin off, but not with words, but with his lips. He had pinned Gavin down against a desk and held his wrists in place. For a moment Gavin fought, but realizing that his molester was a lot stronger than he Gavin just gave everything up and didn't do anything. He didn't return the kiss or fight against Michael. He just sat there, eyes closed and wrists pinned.

"You know that you're really frickin' hot when you're angry?" Michael whispered into the crook of Gavin's neck, which made trillions of delightful shivers travel down the British man's spine.

"W-What are you _doing_ Michael?!" Gavin finally managed to slide out of Michael's grip and stumble back to the other side of the copy room.

Michael chuckled and inched towards Gavin, and Gavin didn't move. He just leaned back against another desk, his eyes wide at Michael. "And that _accent_ just," Michael once again buried his face into Gavin's neck and began kissing lightly in different areas. "you drive me _insane_ Gavin Free."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Gavin whispered as he felt the redhead chuckle into his neck, more shivers trailing down his spine as he did so. With that Gavin pushed Michael back gently, but hard enough to physically move him far enough away to the point where Gavin couldn't be touched. "Listen, Michael," Gavin sighed, not wanting the words to escape his lips. "you _hate_ me, I know you do. Why are you messing with me right now?" Gavin honestly tried to fight back tears. Why was he crying over this fool? He didn't honestly know. Did he have feelings for the jerk? He didn't know that either. All Gavin knew was that every little touch Michael gave him made him shiver and smirk and just filled his mind with nothing but fuzz.

"Gavin…" Michael's voice trailed off, his eyes suddenly full of discomfort.

Gavin hid his face in his hands and tried his hardest to fight back tears. "I just don't see the point in you messing with me like this. No one else is-" Gavin froze and looked up to Michael, his eyes probably as big as ever. "A-Are you _filming_ this?" His voice shook and stomach churned because it was something that Michael would completely do.

"What?"

"I… You're the kind of person who would toy with my emotions and make me happy one moment, but completely confused and wanting to tear my hair out the next…" Gavin chocked and stumbled on his words, watching Michael with those bright blue eyes that were on the verge of tears. "Why?" Gavin breathed out after a moment of silence, making Michael cover his face with his hands and sigh.

"Listen, Gavin, I-"

"No, _no_!" Gavin held his hair and just barely covered his ears with his palms. "I'm not falling victim to a trap, Michael. You're not going to make me have feelings for you so you can crush them, just like everyone else!" Gavin was pretty much yelling at that point, letting out vent up rage that had sat at the back of his mind for years. So many liars, so many cheaters, so many jerks had entered Gavin's heart and one by one they had beat it and made it so that Gavin had to lock it up and never share the key.

"Gavin, stop," Michael spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Gavin and embracing him. "I'm not _always_ a jerk. I mean; most of the time I am, but this just…" Michael's voice trailed off and pulled the Brit away from his chest, staring into the icy blue eyes that had a tear leaking out once in a while. "Now stop being an idiot and come to a movie tonight."

"Michael," Gavin whispered, his face in Michael's chest once again.

"As a date, Gavin. Jesus you're so stupid why do I have to be so specific?" Michael tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but a chuckle escaped his lips shortly after.

At this point Gavin just felt annoyed. "Alright, haha, jokes on me. Now bring out the camera so I can get back to work."

Michael sighed and brought Gavin in for yet another kiss. "Don't leave work with Geoff tonight."

"B-"

"Tell him you have some work to finish and then we'll leave after I finish a few things."

Gavin scrunched his eyebrows and frowned, his thick British accent sending out more words with a suspicious tone. "Like rendering this video and embarrassing me all over YouTube?" Gavin nodded and looked down. "Typical for you, really. But out of all people I kinda thought-"

Michael smashed his lips onto Gavin's. "Can you just stop talking for five minutes? And stop talking about this like it's a conspiracy." With that Michael turned around and strutted over to the door, and with his head turned back and his hand on the handle of the doorknob he winked to Gavin. "Don't be too bad of a liar to Geoff, he'll think something's up. See you after work." With that Michael shut the door and left a very awkward Gavin standing there.

"I don't know what just happened," Gavin whispered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck gently. Eventually a sweet grin crossed his face and he chuckled. "but it may not be as bad as I think it is."

The day didn't turn out that bad for Gavin after all; in fact, he never frowned again that day.

* * *

**So it turns out that I just love to procrastinate on my Dan x Phil fanfiction because right after writing this I just looked up pictures on dA for more Mavin... I CAN'T BE THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPS THIS! ;-; ALSO! I wrote a new fanfiction for Mavin! It's called "It's Nothing" and I'm currently working on chapter 2! Check that out if you want more Mavin fluff n' stuff! Anyway, thank for reading! :) ~T/M**


	2. Just in case you were wondering

This is not a chapter, but a little note. I _will not_ be continuing this story, A) because I'm in the middle of a lot of stuff, and B) This was meant to be a one-shot.

So, for the anon who reviewed three times telling me to continue, I'm flattered, I really am, but I won't continue it.

_However,_ if you want a multichaptered Mavin fic that is still being updated, please check out my story "It's Nothing". Thank you guys for your time.


End file.
